


Ten przeklęty rudy kolor

by GoGyalRaven



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cock Slut, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Light BDSM, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Anakin Skywalker, obikin
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoGyalRaven/pseuds/GoGyalRaven
Summary: Rudy kolor włosów potrafi omamić nie jednego mężczyznę ale co zrobić gdy posiadaczem takiego koloru jest inny mężczyzna?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Kudos: 13





	Ten przeklęty rudy kolor

\- Anakinie a Ty dokąd?! Jeszcze z Tobą nie skończyłam! – Usłyszałem głos Padmé za sobą. Była zła na mnie... Chociaż to lekko powiedziane, była wkurwiona i kipiała złością jak wulkany na Mustafar. Musiało to wyglądać przekomicznie mężczyzna do tego Jedi ubierający się w trakcie ucieczki przed kobietą. – Ty tchórzu! Wracaj tutaj jak do Ciebie mówię! – Dobiegł mnie głos mojej dziewczyny za zakrętu. W sumie gdyby się głębiej zastanowić już nie mojej dziewczyny.

\- Padmé proszę Cię uspokój się! – Krzyknąłem do niej. – Porozmawiajmy na spokojnie, proszę Cię! – Zatrzymałem się gwałtownie i odwróciłem do niej. Gdyby jej wzrok mógł zabijać padłbym martwy i nikt by nie wiedział co stało się ze słynnym Anakinem Skywalkerem. Gdy chciałem kontynuować Padmé zaczęła wyrzucać z siebie kolejne wyrazy.

\- Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?! Myślałam, że mnie kochasz Anakinie. – Szybkim krokiem podeszła do mnie i złapała mnie za bark. – Miała to być niezapomniana noc dla nas... I będzie bo w trakcie kochania się ze mną zacząłeś jęczeć imię Obi – Wana! Ty myślałeś o swoim Mistrzu będąc we mnie! No zaraz mnie tu rozerwie. – Chciałem właśnie coś powiedzieć ale poczułem jej rękę na mojej twarzy. Nie powiem zabolało mnie i zostanie ślad. Taka drobna ręka a jaka cięta. – Wynoś się stąd... Precz z moich oczu, nie chcę Cię już więcej widzieć. Jutro z samego rana skontaktuję się z Radą aby już nigdy więcej nie przydzielali mi Ciebie i Obi – Wana a teraz precz z moich komnat!

Nie musiała nic więcej mówić odwróciłem się i wyszedłem. Usłyszałem jeszcze jak zaraz po zamknięciu drzwi zaczęła płakać. Cały ubrany udałem się do swojego statku i ustawiłem koordynaty na Coruscant. Powinno mi być szkoda, taka piękna kobieta ale... Yhhh i tutaj zaczyna się cała historia i ta przeklęta misja na którą zostaliśmy wysłani razem z Obi – Wanem. Wszystko szło pięknie i gładko do czasu pierwszej nocy. Okazało się, że dostaliśmy tylko jedno wąskie łóżko na cały przebieg misji a po drugie mojego dawnego Mistrza zaprosili na nocne „negocjacje". Jednym słowem Obi – Wan przyszedł w środku nocy nachlany w trzy dupy, wódkę było od niego czuć już od progu ale po kolei. Mój idealny Mistrz, idealny Jedi, ten który stawiany jest za zwór do naśladowania przez innych Padawanów a nawet ich Mistrzów... stał na czworakach, śmiejąc się do siebie patrząc w dywan pod sobą. Nie powiem też bym chciał się pośmiać do dywanu... A może on coś tam faktycznie zobaczył? Tajemnica mocy. A to dopiero preludium moi drodzy, próbował się podnieść gdy ta czynność mu się udała zaczął się rozbierać. Niestety te złe szaty nie chciały z nim współpracować. Męczy się, sapie, przeklina pod nosem ale w końcu udało mu się zdjąć... Płaszcz. Mimo, że mnie obudził bez potrzeby, patrzyłem na to z wielkim rozbawieniem. Warto było otworzyć oczy. Później potoczyło się wszystko lawinowo. Nie wiem jakim cudem tak szybko znalazł się w „naszym" wspólnym łóżku i przycisnął mnie do materaca siadając na moich biodrach z wielkim pijackim uśmiechem na ustach. Zdrętwiałem nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić, patrzyłem się tylko na jego ruchy. Odurzony alkoholem zaczął całować moją szyję, słyszałem tylko swoje imię wypowiadane w kółko. Dopiero gdy siłą rozłożył moje nogi a resztą ciała położył się na mnie zareagowałem. Nigdy go nie widziałem w takim stanie a to już przeszło granicę dobrego żartu. Chciałem go z siebie zrzucić ale w tym momencie ugryzł mnie w szyję a ja mimowolnie jęknąłem. Te słowa cały czas chodzą mi po głowie „Podoba Ci się to prawda Anakinie? Chociaż i tak wolałbym być na Twoim miejscu Kochanie..." Wtedy poczułem jego usta na moich. Smakował alkoholem a w powietrzu można było wyczuć zapach podniecenia. Mimo to całował niesamowicie musiałem przyznać, że lepiej niż Padmé. Nasz pocałunek był wolny i namiętny gdy już odpływałem poczułem, że przestał ruszać wargami i zwiotczał na moim ciele. Pierwsza myśl jaka przeszła mi przez głowę, że zemdlał ale zaraz usłyszałem chrapnięcie tuż przy moim uchu... On kurwa zasnął podczas całowania. Poczułem się lekko zażenowany a z gardła wydobył się przeciągły jęk połączony ze śmiechem . Udało mi się wyjść z pod niego, rozebrałem go do bielizny a sam udałem się do świeższej. Popatrzyłem w lustro a dłonią zacząłem dotykać swojej szyi. Zamknąłem oczy, cały czas czułem na sobie te gorące i mokre usta. Gdy otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem w dół zobaczyłem tylko wybrzuszenie w swoich spodniach od spania. Jeszcze raz upewniłem się, że Obi – Wan śpi, podniosłem tarcze wyżej i odkręciłem wodę pod prysznicem. Musiałem się zaspokoić, moje hormony szalały a krew wrzała. Wystarczyło tylko parę pociągnięć abym doszedł w swoją rękę. O mocy wolałbym aby to była ręka mojego dawnego Mistrza albo jego usta a najlepiej by było gdyby to był ten jędrny tyłek chętny na mojego kutasa. Gdy uspokoiłem się na tyle wróciłem do łóżka, nakryłem jeszcze mistrza kocem, który zrzucił z siebie i zasnąłem przytulony do jego ciała. Rano obudziły mnie przekleństwa Obi – Wana a ja długo nie mogłem przestać się śmiać...

Gdy dotarłem do Świątyni była późna godzina nocna na szczęście nie spotkałem nikogo i po cichu udałem się do swoich pokoi. Otworzyłem drzwi i powoli wszedłem do środka upewniając się, że Obi – Wan śpi i mnie nie usłyszy. Zdziwiłem się, że drzwi do sypialni Mistrza były otwarte, gdy już chciałem podejść bliżej usłyszałem ciche pomruki zadowolenia i uderzenia sugerujące, że ktoś uprawia seks. Moje serce stanęło a ja zajrzałem cicho do sypialni. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć mój Mistrz dyszał ujeżdżając kutasa jakiegoś młodego chłopaka. Jego ciało lśniące od potu podnosiło się i upadało miarowo. Dopiero gdy bardziej się wychyliłem mogłem dostrzec, że ta osoba była strasznie do mnie podobna. Gdy jednak Obi – Wan wydał przeciągły głośny jęk na jego penisie moja krew zawrzała. To był po prostu moment wpadłem do tej sypialni z chęcią mordu na tym chłoptasiu. Obi – Wan był tak zszokowany, że mnie zobaczył, ze pierwszy raz nie wydał żadnego dźwięku tylko patrzył się na całą zaistniałą sytuację. Wytarmosiłem młodego z łóżka i jeszcze miał czelność się ze mną kłócić o jego kredyty, że on tego za darmo nie robił. Właśnie złapałem zwieche... Mój Mistrz wynajął sobie męską dziwkę...Która wygląda jak ja. Mocy jak to mnie stawia w negatywnym świetle niech mi jeszcze powiedzą, że na Coruscant jest szmata, która wygląda jak Obi – Wan Kenobi. Zapłaciłem mu i zatrzasnąłem drzwi z hukiem. Gdy odwróciłem się mój dawny Mistrz stał już w pełni ubrany przy drzwiach od swojej sypialni.

\- Anakinie ja... Miało Cię dzisiaj nie być, ja nie wiedziałem, że Ty... - nie dokończył swojego zdania bo moje usta uniemożliwiły mu to. Całowałem go mocno i zachłannie. Wystarczyło by aby przyszedł do mnie, nie wiem dał mi jakiś znak, sygnał sos, kurwa nie wiem co ale powinien coś wymyślić.

\- Cicho Obi – Wan... Taki jesteś napalony na mnie, że szukałeś męskiej dziwki podobnej do mnie na całym Coruscant? Nie ma problemu Skarbie bardzo chętnie się Toba zajmę i na pewno lepiej niż ta nędzna podróbka i nie wezmę za to żadnych kredytów. – Ugryzłem go w szyję a ręką szarpnąłem za włosy aby ułatwić sobie dostęp. - Najpierw mnie podjudzasz i prowokujesz na misji żeby potem mnie zostawić dla jakiegoś chłopca z pod latarni?! Ohhh Mistrzu wystarczyło przyjść do mnie, na pewno bym Ci nie odmówił. – Przejechałem swoim językiem po jego policzku i lekko ugryzłem go w ucho. – Nie oddam Cię nikomu, nikt Cię inny nie zobaczy jak potrafisz wziąć głęboko w siebie czyjegoś penisa, jakie wydajesz słodkie dźwięki przy tym. Będziesz mój tylko mój rozumiesz? – Docisnąłem swoje biodra do jego aby wywołać tarcie. – A teraz bądź dla mnie grzeczny i idź do sypialni i przygotuj się. Zaraz do Ciebie wrócę. – Pocałowałem go jeszcze na odchodne i udałem się do swojej sypialni po parę rzeczy. Kupując to myślałem, że użyje tego z Padmé ale teraz wiem, że z nią byłaby to tylko strata czasu. Przy niej nie czułem tego ognia podniecenia co z moim dawnym Mistrzem. Moja moc śpiewała w wokół mnie ze szczęścia. Wyciągnąłem pudełko z pod łóżka z uśmiechem na ustach wróciłem do sypialni Obi – Wana. To co tam ujrzałem... Myślałem, że krew pójdzie mi nosem. Mój Mistrz nagi, rozłożony i gotowy na mnie czeka na łóżku. Widziałem nie raz jego ciało ale w końcu mogę je dotknąć jak chce, bez żadnych obaw, że mu się nie spodoba. Odłożyłem pudełko na stolik nocy i dłonią przejechałem po jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Anakinie czy mogę Cię rozebrać? Tak pragnę Cię w końcu dotknąć i zobaczyć Twoje piękne młode ciało... - Już chciał odpiąć mój pas ale szybko odtrąciłem jego ręce z wielkim zawadiackim uśmiechem na ustach. Pokiwałem mu przecząco głową.

\- Jeszcze nie teraz Mistrzu, najpierw zajmiemy się Toba. W końcu musisz ponieść karę za to, że byłeś tak chciwy na innego kutasa, prawda? Jak taka mała dziwka. - Uderzyłem go lekko w twarz i zaraz po tym złapałem go za szczękę. - Więc teraz bądź dla mnie miły i mi to zrekompensuj. Odwróć się tyłem do mnie i stań na czworaka. - Mogłem zauważyć szok w jego oczach ale moc mówiła zupełnie co innego. Szybko wykonał moje polecenie a ja zaśmiałem się pod nosem. Za nim się podniosłem z łóżka uderzyłem go jeszcze otwartą ręką w tyłek. Z jego ust wydobył się przeciągły jęk a ja podziwiałem jak coraz bardziej ślad mojej ręki jest widoczny. Podszedłem do pudełka i je otworzyłem. Widziałem kątem oka jak Obi – Wan patrzy na moje ruchy i jak jest ciekawy co wyciągnę. Pierwszą rzeczą była długa czarna wstążka i pasująca do niej przepaska na oczy. - Bądź dobrym chłopcem i wyciągnij ręce do przodu abym mógł je związać. - Bez ociągania się wykonał moje polecenie a ja związałem jego nadgarstki upewniając się, że węzeł nie jest zbyt ciasny. Zaraz po tym nałożyłem przepaskę na jego oczy. Jego twarz wtuliła się w poduszkę aby ukryć ten kwitnący rumieniec na twarzy. Zacząłem wyciągać kolejne rzeczy Obi – Wan spiął się lekko jak poczuł, że coś zapinam mu wokół szyi. - Nie bój się. - Uspokajałem go przejeżdżając ręką po jego rudych włosach. - To tylko obroża pasuje do Ciebie idealnie Kochanie. Na następny raz dorobię Ci plakietkę z napisem Kenobi, chcesz taką? Ooo albo z napisem „Własność Anakina Skywalkera", która byś wolał?

\- O mocy Anakinie... - Klepnąłem go w tyłek na zachętę żeby pośpieszył się z wyborem. - Wolałbym tą drugą, jestem Twoją własnością Padawan, tylko Twój. - Gdy usłyszałem te słowa moje serce spuchło, odwróciłem jego głowę na bok i mocno pocałowałem. On jest rozbrajający a ja mam ochotę na niego coraz bardziej. Mój własny członek domagał się uwagi ale najpierw musiałem się zająć moim przystojnym rudym bałaganem.

\- Jak sobie życzysz mój drogi, będzie jak chcesz. - Zaskomlał na te słowa a ja zanurkowałem po jeszcze jedną rzecz do pudełka. Myślałem, że wsadzę to w zupełnie inną osobę ale no cóż nie żałuję. Wyciągnąłem piękny, puszysty lisi ogon z końcówką analną. - Obi – Wan mam coś teraz specjalnie dla Ciebie, będzie idealnie pasować. - Mówiąc to rozlałem lubrykant na końcówkę i zacząłem powoli wsadzać w swojego Mistrza. Pierwsza reakcja była taka, że strasznie się spiął uniemożliwiając mi włożenie tego bez zadawania mu zbędnego bólu. - Obi – Wan, Mistrzu rozluźnij się, tak chcę w Ciebie wsadzić ten lisi ogon, pasuje do Twojego koloru włosów. -Muskałem go ustami po plecach, wolną ręką masowałem jego udo uspokajająco. - Proszę pozwól mi go włożyć zobaczysz, że będzie Ci dobrze. - Dodałem szeptem tuż nad jego uchem. Po chwili gdy jeszcze raz spróbowałem odczułem już o wiele mniejszy opór. - _Widzisz Kochanie nie jest tak źle, wyglądasz przepięknie z nim, jakbyś był do niego stworzony. Chciałbym abyś mógł w nim chodzić cały czas. -_ Wysłałem mu swoja aprobatę przez moc. W odpowiedzi dawny Mistrz rozszerzył bardziej kolana i uniósł wyżej biodra bardziej dociskając klatkę piersiową do materaca. Widok był po prostu boski. Te idealne mięśnie i lekko opalona skóra działały na mnie jak najlepszy afrodyzjak.

\- _Podoba Ci się to Padawan?-_ Usłyszałem nagle przez naszą wieź. - _Tak bardzo pragniesz wejść w moje ciało? Nie przypuszczałem, że moja pijana osoba Cię tak zachwyci_ _a prostytutka wyzwoli w Tobie takie pokłady zaborczości... Ciesz się tym póki możesz były Padawanie bo następnym razem Ty będziesz leżał z wypiętym i chętnym tyłkiem pełnym mojego kutasa i kapiącą spermą po nogach. -_ Zdrętwiałem już chciałem mu przekazać co o tym myślę ale Obi – Wan zamknął naszą wieź. Szczwany lis...

\- Niestety Mistrzu na razie to Ty dzisiaj leżysz pode mną. Ty zamknąłeś więź ale ja zamknę Ci te śliczne usta. - Pociągnąłem go za kostki w głąb łóżka. Do moich uszu doleciał jakiś niezidentyfikowany dźwięk zaskoczenia i wściekłości. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem i zmieniłem miejsce. Teraz byłem na wprost tej zarumienionej twarzy. Szybko rozpiąłem spodnie i wraz z bielizną zsunąłem na tyle aby uwolnić mojego nabrzmiałego członka. Złapałem go w dłoń i obrysowałem czubkiem usta Obi – Wana. – Otwórz usta... - Wyszeptałem do niego. Jak na zawołanie jego wargi się otworzyły a językiem polizał czubek. Związane ręce ustawił tak aby podeprzeć się na łokciach a ja po woli zacząłem wprowadzać penisa coraz dalej i dalej. Byłem ciekawy dokąd będzie mógł mnie zabrać zanim się zakrztusi. Złapałem go mocno za głowę i najpierw powoli nabierając tempa zacząłem zatracać w tych jego ciepłych i wilgotnych ustach. Przy jednym ruchu wbiłem się dalej i usłyszałem jak Obi – Wan zaczyna kasłać aby pozbyć się intruza. Z pod opaski zaczęły lecieć mu łzy upokorzenia. - Nie płacz Mistrzu, świetnie sobie radzisz z moim kutasem w ustach. Jesteś taki dobry dla mnie. - Słowami dodałem mu otuchy i znów wprowadziłem mokrego i śliskiego penisa w jego gardło. Ten widok doprowadzał mnie do szaleństwa, kapiąca gęsta ślina z buzi mojego Mistrza i mój członek tak dobrze chwytany przez jego usta. Miał tak zwinny język, nie wiem gdzie on się tego nauczył ale szło mu znakomicie. Gdy poczułem, że jestem już blisko wyjąłem go a swoimi wargami nakryłem jego. Całowaliśmy się mocno i zachłannie, między nami było tak mokro. Gdy oderwałem się od niego ślina między nami utworzyła mały sznureczek. - Obi – Wan chcę Ciebie.. Tak szaleńczo Cię pragnę, chcę poczuć jak dochodzisz na moim kutasie zaciskając się wokół mnie. Możesz to zrobić? Ohh Mistrzu możesz? - Mówiąc to trzymałem jego twarz w dłoniach czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Tak Anakinie, chcę Ciebie w sobie. Pośpiesz się, nie mogę doczekać się Twojego nabrzmiałego i dużego kutasa w sobie. Rozciągnij mnie na sobie... Ohhh Anakinie! Chociaż raz mnie posłuchaj do jasnej cholery! - Szarpnął się w moich dłoniach poganiając mnie. Nie trzeba było mi więcej mówić. Wróciłem na swoje stare miejsce, szybko rozebrałem się ze swoich szat, które jeszcze na mnie zostały i całkiem nagi zabrałem się za przygotowanie mojego Mistrza. Powoli wyciągnąłem korek z niego ale jego chciwa mała dziurka nie chciało go tak łatwo oddać. Odłożyłem ogon obok siebie... Coś mi się wydaję, że jeszcze mi się przyda. Wylałem dużo lubrykantu na moje palce żeby nadać jeszcze większy poślizg. Od razu włożyłem w niego dwa palce a ciało pode mną spięło się z tego nagłego wtargnięcia. Zacząłem rytmicznie ruszać dłonią szukając tego słodkiego małego punktu. Gdy usłyszałem przeciągły jęk wiedziałem, że trafiłem. Co któreś pchnięcie dotykałem jego prostaty ale nie za dużo bo bałem się, że dojdzie od samych moich palców. Zaraz dodałem trzeci po paru ruchach mogłem widzieć jak jest cały spuchnięty wokół mojej ręki. Nagle zatrzymałem się gdy usłyszałem co mówi. – Poliż mnie Padawan, błagam Cię włóż we mnie swój ciepły język. Tyle razy sobie wyobrażałem jak to robisz. – Zaskomlał w poduszkę. Ogarnęła mnie nowa fala podniecenia aby spróbować go w ten sposób. Wyjąłem delikatnie swoje palce i dłońmi rozszerzyłem jego pośladki. Powoli polizałem jego małą dziurkę i zatraciłem się w tej czynności. Jęki Obi – Wana jeszcze bardziej mnie napędzały. Zrobił się taki głośny, musiał naprawdę tego chcieć. Wsadzałem swój język w niego aby trochę zrekompensować moje palce w nim. Lizałem, całowałem żeby jeszcze więcej wydobyć tych słodkich dźwięków z mojego rozpadającego się Mistrza. Był takim przystojnym rudym bałaganem. Pomyśleć, że miał taki autorytet wśród podwładnych i przełożonych a w łóżku zachowuje się jak typowa kurwa dając się przelecieć swojemu dawnemu Padawanowi. Ugryzłem go jeszcze w biodro i odsunąłem się od niego. Już chciał protestować, że przestałem ale poczuł jak mój kutas powoli wbija się w niego. Wolno poruszałem się coraz głębiej aż dotarłem do końca. Obi – Wan stęknął mocno na to uczucie wypełnienia. Stałem tak przez chwilę aby dać mu czas do przyzwyczajenia się ale sam zniecierpliwiony zaczął się na mnie nabijać. Nie potrzebowałem więcej zachęt, zacząłem się ruszać najpierw wolno a później coraz szybciej zatracając się w tym ciasnym i gorącym wnętrzu.

\- O mocy jesteś taki doskonały Obi – Wan. Tak idealnie mnie zabierasz, jesteś do tego stworzony mój drogi. Twoja dziurka tak ładnie zaciska się na całej mojej długości. - W odpowiedzi usłyszałem tylko swoje imię wypowiadane jak mantrę. Mój wzrok skierował się na pozostawioną zatyczkę obok nogi Mistrza. Nagle się zatrzymałem i zadałem to pytanie. - Mistrzu czy mogę w Ciebie coś jeszcze włożyć? Proszę Cię pozwól mi. - Zacząłem dociskać do jego otworu już wypełnionego moim kutasem lisi ogon.

\- Anakinie... To... To za dużo, nie dam rady tego i Ciebie zabrać. – Klepnąłem go otwartą ręką w prawy pośladek i lekko włożyłem czubek korka przez jego krąg mięśni. Wziąłem więcej lubrykantu, polałem zatyczkę i zacząłem powoli pchać dalej. Mówił, że nie da rady a teraz leżał z wypiętym tyłkiem z moim kutasem i lisim ogonem w sobie. Jęknąłem gardłowo przy pierwszym eksperymentalnym poruszeniu się. - ANAKIN! O mocy... Ja... Ja... - Nie był wstanie dokończyć zdania, zacząłem ruszać się coraz szybciej, degradując go do ludzkiej galaretki. Było mi tak niesamowicie dobrze, jeszcze zatyczka powodowała nowy rodzaj tarcia. Po chwili poczułem jak mięśnie Obi – Wana zacisnęły się na całej mojej długości i jak głośno doszedł z moim imieniem na ustach. Wykonałem jeszcze parę chaotycznych pchnięć i sam spuściłem się do jego wnętrza. Oparłem swoje ciało o jego łopatki próbując złapać oddech. Powoli wyszedłem z niego... ale zatyczkę zostawiłem. Chciałem aby dłużej moja sperma była w nim zanim ją usuniemy. Położyłem się obok niego a jego nogi rozjechały się na łóżku jak u małego zwierzaka. Odwiązałem jego nadgarstki i zdjąłem opaskę z jego oczu. Jego oczy były prawie czarne od rozszerzonych źrenic lecz podpuchnięte od płaczu. Dotknąłem lekko jego policzka i ciepło uśmiechnąłem się. Złapałem go nagle i przycisnąłem do swojej klatki piersiowej całując czubek jego głowy. Leżałem z nim tak nie wiem ile czasu, chciałem aby się uspokoił po przeżytym orgazmie.

\- Byłeś niesamowity Mistrzu. - Wyszeptałem w jego włosy. - Obi – Wan ja nie wiem dokąd nas to zaprowadzi ale wiem, że nie chcę z Ciebie rezygnować. A Ty? Chcesz ze mną spróbować? - Moje serce waliło jakbym przebiegł przez pół Świątyni czekając na odpowiedź. Już byłem pogodzony z odmową gdy odblokował więź i fala uczuć do mnie zalała moją głowę. Mimowolnie jęknąłem nigdy nie przypuszczałbym, że Mistrz tak myśli o mnie. Jednak po chwili jego umysł poczerniał a ja nie wiedziałem dlaczego.

\- Anakinie a Padmé? Wiem, że się z nią spotykasz od dłuższego czasu i domyśl... - Nie dałem mu dokończyć zdania. Wysłałem przez naszą wieź co stało się dzisiejszej nocy w mieszkaniu kobiety, że zamiast o niej myślałem o nim. Kochałem się z nią myśląc o nim. Zerwaliśmy ze sobą dla niego. - Ty naprawdę mnie chcesz Anakinie... Ja aż ciężko mi w to uwierzyć, miałeś taką piękną kobietę u swego boku a wybrałeś swojego zgryźliwego starego Mistrza.

\- Nie Obi – Wan nie jesteś stary to po pierwsze, po drugie jesteś najbliższa mi osobą w tej galaktyce. To prawda Padmé jak przepiękną młodą kobietą. - Widziałem jak Obi – Wan ucieka wzrokiem. - Podniosłem jego podbródek palcem żeby znów na mnie spojrzał - Ale nie może równać się z tak przystojnym mężczyzną w moich objęciach. Niech mnie piekło Sithów pochłonie jeżeli tak nie jest. - Zaśmiałem się do niego i w końcu zauważyłem jak na jego usta wkracza mały uśmiech, nie mogłem się powstrzymać pocałowałem go zaborczo. - Mistrzu wiesz z czym jeszcze ona nie może z Toba konkurować? – Widziałem jak unosi brew z zaciekawieniu. - Ona nie ma tak seksownej brody i nie jest ruda... Lubię rudy kolor. - Zaśmiałem się i przytuliłem go mocno do siebie.

\- Anakin ty jesteś po prostu nie możliwy... - Z sypialni było słychać stłumione dwa szczere śmiechy. Jednak zaraz po nich można było usłyszeć oburzenie starszego mężczyzny gdy wziąłem go na ręce i udałem się z nim pod prysznic aby go oczyścić. Mocy... mogę go tak nosić do końca galaktyki! Ze śmiechem na ustach oddaliłem się z nim do świeżej.


End file.
